A Post Hogwarts Partnership
by Amledo
Summary: An EWE Darry oneshot fic. Harry and Ginny grow apart as the demands of two seperate jobs make difficult to spend time together. Draco and Harry slowly grow closer when the blonde begins to baby sit for James, Al, and Lilly. Rated T for the slash


(A/N: Apparently I have just been on a roll in the Harry Potter fandom. I still don't own it though. Here is a one-shot fic for you, a little Darry because I have never tried it out before. So yes that means this is slash. It is post book 7 and is EWE obviously. On with the show.)

A Post Hogwarts Partnership

Harry sighed and stretched his back as he leaned away from the papers on his desk. Perhaps quitting the Auror Office to write an autobiography of his school years had been a bad idea. Then again—he glanced over at the couch where Albus Severus sat wrestling with James Sirius while Lilly Luna looked on with a disapproving frown on her face—it gave him more time to spend with his children now that he had to share his time with them with Ginny. She rarely wanted the children, but she usually wound up wanting to take them on days when she knew that he had made time for them, resulting in disappointment when his only days off were used up and he still hadn't taken them to the park. And so he had quit.

She had always hated that he was never home to take care of the kids, they had to rely on Draco to babysit because Ginny was too busy playing Quidditch and Harry was swamped with work. After a point Draco and Scorpius spent more time at his house than his wife did. And that was where the trouble had started really. Scorpius would want to stay the night so that he could play with James and Al and Draco hated going home to an empty house. Like many Pure Blood marriages Draco's had existed to produce an heir, that accomplished he had left his wife, having no love for her. She had left him with Scorpius and he had never heard from her again. But that didn't mean that Draco wanted to be alone.

So when Harry got home from work, he would find that Draco had cooked dinner and put the kids to bed. They would sit down with a glass of wine or Ogden's and Harry would ask after the kids, how they had been, how the homeschooling sessions had been going and Draco would ask after Harry's day, or at least the bits that he was allowed to discuss.

One night, when the children were in bed and Harry knew that he didn't have to worry about work, he and Draco got pretty deep in the cups. And their discussion had turned to their relationships, Draco revealing that he had always had a preference for men and Harry stating that he was no longer happy with Ginny, who was rarely home anyway. They had laughed about a few things but then Harry had kissed Draco and suddenly found his lap full of the blonde man. And nothing had ever felt quite so right.

Harry was still tied down by the obligations of his marriage, so they never went too far, but that didn't matter. He knew that his heart was in Draco's hands and that he couldn't rightly remain with Ginny. So he had told her that he wanted a divorce. She took it pretty well, assuring him that she had already found someone else, she did not need his money and she didn't want to share guardianship so long as she was allowed to have the kids once in a while.

Draco and Scorpius had all but moved in, only staying at the manor when his parents were going to be visiting, which was the case that day. And it was obvious that the kids missed their new brother. Of course, Harry was certain that he missed his new lover even more.

Or not.

With a slam of the front door Draco announced his return home. Scorpius was a pale blur as he leapt into the tussle on the couch. Half a minute later Draco was closing the study door much more softly behind him. Harry rose from his chair, abandoning his work and pulling Draco in for a kiss. The taller man melted and toppled slightly against the door where Harry deepened the kiss and buried his fingers into long blonde locks.

"I missed you," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, his eyes half open and full of love.

"I could tell. Tough time with your parents?" Harry asked and pressed a few small kisses against Draco's chin and neck, attempting to relax the older man.

"A bit, Dad knows, about us…He spent an hour lecturing me on making you an honorable man. But I told him…" Draco's lips were stilled when Harry planted a searing kiss against them. All rational thought fled him for the next five or so minutes as they slid to the floor, hands were slipping under shirts and lips rarely parting. Harry's glasses had been knocked askew and his hair was more of a mess than usual and Draco was once more seated in his lap.

"You told him that as per tradition that would be my station. And then he started in on me, and you got angry. I knew this would happen Draco, knew it the moment that we got together," Harry began softly, his eyes locked onto Draco's as he stroked a pale cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not going to not defend you though love. He should know that it would be improper for you to remarry so soon…" Draco said gently, trying to be unconcerned by the things that his father had said.

"It isn't too soon. Ginny is already remarried. I was just waiting for the right time. And this," Harry said and held up a silver band that was etched with the Potter family crest.

"H…Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes fixing on a ring that was obviously an old Pure Blood commitment band.

"What better time than now? Draco, my love, my heart, will you be my Bonded?" Harry asked gently, his thumb catching a tear as it slipped down Draco's cheek.

"Yes of course," Draco breathed and accepted the ring with a sense of awe. To Bond was a deeper commitment than marriage and was rare in modern times, even for Pure Bloods. He kissed Harry firmly on the lips and decided that he had never been happier.

(A/N: Well I know that it was my first shot at something like this, but give me a shout and let me know what you think. At least to tell me if I can improve, I don't really want to hear it about the pairing.)


End file.
